This invention relates to fantasy sports contests, and more particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for presenting highlight segments in a fantasy sports contest application.
Athletic endeavors have long supported a broad range of secondary competitions which include wagering on the outcome of particular games and wagering on the performance of a particular player.
In known fantasy sports contests, a user selects a roster, a team, a particular individual, or a group of individuals in an athletic contest. The user of a fantasy sports contest system is given the ability to take on the role of a fictional general manager with powers which may include the ability to draft, trade, dismiss and otherwise manage the player or players on the user's fantasy sports team.
Conventionally, the rules in a fantasy sports contest are set by a fantasy sports contest system provider, or are set by a league commissioner who sets the rules under which a group of fantasy or rotisserie sports contest users competes against each other. For example, for every goal scored in real-life by a member of the user's fantasy soccer team, a conventional fantasy sports contest system might award five fantasy points to the user in the fantasy competition.
The fantasy sports contest system provider may also provide additional services, which include providing statistical information on real-life games and players, tracking users' scores in the fantasy contest, and enabling transactions and other interactions among the users.
A fantasy sports contest may be based on a variety of real-life athletic events, and typically involves selecting players from real-life team sports (e.g., football, baseball, basketball, hockey, soccer or rugby), selecting players from real-life sports where individuals compete (e.g., golf, tennis or automotive racing), or selecting participants from competitions involving animals (e.g., horse and dog racing). The user's selections are typically stored in the user's fantasy sports contest roster. The performance of these selections in real-life competition determines the user's performance in the fantasy sports competition.
A fantasy sports contest goes beyond traditional one-time wagering applications (e.g., selecting picks for the winners of a weekend's football games or picking who will win a most valuable player award).
The performance of the user's fantasy sports contest selections is determined by the performance of the user's selections (e.g., athletes) in real-life competition. The user of a fantasy sports contest application will often have an interest in many, if not all, of the real-life competitions in which the user's contest picks and the user's opponent's contest picks are involved. This generates interest among the users in highlights of the real-life competitions. Fantasy sports contest users will be most interested in seeing highlights (e.g., video highlight segments) of the real-life competitions that are related to the user's performance in the fantasy sports contest. For example, a fantasy football user might want to see a highlight of those plays in which the user's contest picks scored touchdowns, or a highlight of those plays in which the user's contest picks scored fantasy contest points. It would therefore be desirable to present highlights in conjunction with a fantasy sports contest.